


Make a Wish

by shirosquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, It's short though, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, everyone is happy for once, mild panic attacks, the self-indulgent holt reunion you didn't ask for but are getting anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/pseuds/shirosquared
Summary: Sam and Matt Holt were finally rescued from the Galra prisons, but Pidge begins to get anxious as her brother sleeps for longer and longer. She stopped joining the other paladins for meals and training, instead wanting to stay by Matt.However, everything changes when Pidge looks at their calendar and sees that it's someone's special day.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Small trigger warning for a panic attack, it ends fairly quickly.
> 
> Also yes, the title is very cheesy. I know.

Five days.  
  
It had been five days since the rescue mission. Since they'd pulled Pidge's brother and father away from the Galra. Her dad had been up and on his feet after a day and a half of time in the pod and regular sleep, but Matt still had yet to wake up.  
  
Pidge refused to leave his side, even when the other paladins tried to get her to take care of herself. Quickly, it turned into a habit. Hunk would bring her food so she would eat, Shiro would watch Matt while she slept, Keith would stay with him while she took a quick shower, and Lance was usually there when the other three weren't, striking up conversations if only to distract her. Her dad was working with Coran on how to get back to the strength he'd been before the Galra took them, but he stopped by frequently.  
  
When Pidge looked at the calendar, she frowned. It was June 22nd on Earth. Matt's birthday was today. She debated leaving the room for about an hour before she called Lance inside. "Hey, Lance? Can you stay here for a little bit? And come get me if he wakes up? I gotta find Hunk."  
  
"Yeah, of course," Lance agreed, stepping inside the room. "I think Hunk's in the lounge."  
  
Hunk was, in fact, in the lounge, talking about something with Keith. They both looked up when they heard her footsteps, smiling warmly. "Hey, Pidge," Hunk said. "How's Matt doing?"  
  
Pidge sighed. "The same. But... can we make a cake?"  
  
"A cake?" Keith echoed. "Why?"  
  
She winced. "Well... it's Matt's birthday. And I was hoping... that he'd wake up today. It's already been five days, how much longer can he sleep?"  
  
Keith nodded. "I'll help."  
  
"So will I," Hunk added, and Pidge internally sighed in relief. She and Keith were both mediocre cooks at best when dealing with _Earth_ ingredients, let alone something completely alien to them.  
  
The three of them entered the kitchen and set to work, baking a simple cake. Even though it wasn't much, it would be perfect. Hunk even found a substitute for candles, which Pidge had strategically placed around the cake, and they set out on a mission. Shiro, Allura, Coran, and her father were pulled from their activities as they headed to Matt's room, but as they got closer they heard shouting.  
  
"Don't touch me!" A voice that was so familiar, yet had changed - Matt, Pidge realized, and she ran ahead of the other paladins to get to the door, heading inside.  
  
"Matt," she breathed, but he ignored her, focused on Lance.  
  
"Matt, hey, listen, you're safe. The Galra aren't-"  
  
Matt cut Lance off by physically pushing him away with a wordless shout, and okay, things were getting out of hand. Pidge moved over to take Lance's place, nudging him away. Lance looked like he wanted to say something, but a sharp glare from Pidge stopped him.  
  
"Matt," Pidge started, "it's me. You know, Katie. And I know this sounds like it can't be true, since I was on Earth when you left, but I swear, it's true. You're safe, the Galra can't get to you anymore, okay? Dad's here, Shiro's here, we're all here for you. So please... open your eyes."  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Matt's eyes lifted to meet hers. Something shifted in them, and then he was crying, and she was crying, and they were hugging tightly just like she had with their father. Pidge would rather have spent the rest of the day just hugging Matt, but they had a birthday to celebrate.  
  
Matt looked over at Lance, and opened his mouth to say something, but Lance just shook his head. "I'm not upset, you didn't know who I was and you just spent about two years with the Galra. None of us blame you."  
  
Pidge looked up at Matt, taking a breath. "You're finally here. Time must've been hard to tell, I'm guessing."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. How long-?"

Pidge stopped him. "Don't stress over it too much," she murmured. "It's June 22nd back on Earth. Today's your birthday."  
  
"Your twenty-first birthday," Shiro added. "It's been two years."  
  
Keith started lighting the candles while Pidge watched Matt quietly. "If you want to be alone, you can tell us to screw off, you know."

Matt shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Nah. It kinda reminds me of home. We would always drive Mom crazy."  
  
"Now, we must commence the ceremony so that Matt may age another year!" declared Coran.  
  
"What ceremony is that, Coran?" Shiro asked warily, and Coran waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
"Nothing dangerous, it's simple enough," Coran promised.  
  
"You do know that Matt ages whether or not we do it, right?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Can't we just sing Happy Birthday and get it over with?" Keith asked, frowning. "Matt's a human, and most of us are human, so it would make sense to follow human tradition, right? We go through this every time."  
  
"What about half-humans?" Pidge joked mildly, getting a light hit from Keith as a response.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Allura decided. "Alright, everybody. One, two-"  
  
Everyone started singing Happy Birthday, the familiar words making Pidge feel almost as if they were home. From the soft smiles on the others' faces, she knew they felt the same.  
  
"Make a wish," their father insisted once they finished cheering.  
  
"A wish?" Matt echoed. "I think I've done enough wishing to last me a lifetime. Besides, what I would've wished for already came true."  
  
They ended up in a big cuddle pile, with the exception of Allura and Coran. The two insisted they had other things to do, and while Pidge believed it, they could've at least joined for a _few_ minutes.  
  
Huddled up under the makeshift blanket fort, eating the rest of the birthday cake, Pidge could almost pretend she was home as her worried faded to the sounds of her brother and father's laughter.  
  
They weren't on Earth, but they'd found a second home in space. And maybe, just maybe, they'd defeat the Galra and get to head back to their first home.  
  
A year later, they did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's birthday is obviously a headcanon, I didn't put much thought into it. I also apologize for any information that might be wrong or spelling errors, as I wrote this at 3 in the morning.
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [Tumblr ](https://stygianlotus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
